


Po zkáze já toužím

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depression, Mourning, Other, Poetry, Regret, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24





	Po zkáze já toužím

Po zkáze já toužím,   
světa i mé vlastní,   
Své bolesti sloužím,   
Zemřít bude slastí. 

Bude to jak usínání,   
Pomalé a děsivé,   
Smrtka bude k zulíbání,   
Snad i její druhové. 

Zatančím si s nimi v mlze,   
Pohřební svůj tanec,   
Později jim řeknu drze,   
"ať je všemu konec! "

Oni rádi zničí mě,   
Svět však vynechají,   
Aby mohli další trpět,   
Než se smrti vzdají.


End file.
